online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Demise
Darren Matthews (August 10, 1993) is an English professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in multiple E-Feds under the ring name Bully Demise. Backstory As a child, Bully Demise was brought up in the worst part of Birmingham, England. Violence was normal in his hometown, with knife crime being an everyday occurrence. To defend himself from the streets of Birmingham, Demise decided to become a Bare Knuckle Brawler. His career in Bare Knuckle Fighting lasted about two years before he decided to move to South Carolina to pursue a professional wrestling career. Disaster struck after he moved to the United States, as South Carolina became a post-apocalyptic wasteland. After weeks of exploring the wasteland, he eventually found a professional wrestling event that was put on by other survivors. This was when he met Drew Anderson. They didn't know each other for very long, as Demise discovered a way out of South Carolina and eventually moved back to England. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Federation (2018 - Present) In the summer of 2018, Bully Demise made his professional wrestling debut. However, his career didn’t take off until November 2018 when he captured the Intercontinental Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Oliver Awesome and Psychosis. His first championship victory was a turning point in his career, as his character went through major developments in the following months. Not long after his first championship victory, he was put in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against the newly formed New World Order (nWo). Surprisingly, Demise found a way to defeat the duo in under 5 minutes. At the inaugural OWF Wrestlefest event, Bully Demise made history as he became the first double champion in the company when he won the United Kingdom Championship against El Destripador and retained the Intercontinental Championship against Jonathan Ray. However, this wouldn't last very long, as he lost his Intercontinental Title the night after in an Iron Man match against Aleksander Vachon. When the OWF restarted in 2020, Demise was drafted to OWF Excel. His first match of the show was against Jakob Perry for the United Kingdom Championship in a Knockout Match. In February 2020, the United Kingdom Title was replaced with the European Championship. Since Demise was the United Kingdom Champion before the change, he was awarded the European Championship. Lucha Elite Wrestling (2019) On June 27, 2019, Bully Demise made his debut in Lucha Elite Wrestling. His debut made an immediate impact, as it started a rivalry with Drew Anderson. A week after his debut, the two superstars were put in a ladder match for the LEW Television Championship, which Bully Demise won. However, after the match, the newly crowned champion viciously assaulted Drew Anderson. Shortly after their ladder match, they were put in a Steel Cage match, which was also won by Bully Demise after he power slammed Anderson into the cage wall. World Wide Wrestling Network (2018 - 2019) In December 2018, Demise debuted in the World Wide Wrestling Network. His debut match was a Triple Threat Ladder match against Jason Muerte Jr. and Joe Blade in the main event of Monday Night Melee. Ever since his debut, he has been dominating the roster. On May 6, 2019, he was involved in a Brass Knuckles match against Glen Bradner. For most of the match, Bully Demise was not taking any bullshit as he dominated his opponent. Eventually, Demise walked out with the victory via a pinfall in the crowd. Ring the Bell Wrestling (2019 - Present) When Bully Demise debuted in RTBW, he was entered into the Knockout Tournament, which he would go on to win, capturing the Knockout Championship in the process. Advanced World Wrestling (2019) In his AWW debut, Demise lost to Justin Gates in his hometown of Birmingham. The week after, Bully Demise interrupted a match that Justin Gates was involved in and cost him the match. This sparked a rivalry between the two, which saw Bully Demise destroy Justin Gates in a Knockout Match at AWW Summer in the City. Unfortunately, this would be the last match we saw between the pair, as AWW closed their doors in late September. Championship Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) Martyr International Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) During his early career in MIWF, Bully Demise was put into a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he would eventually win. However, he was soon dethroned by Blake Frost. Not long after, he formed a tag team with Drew Anderson, named the 'Wasteland Warriors'. They would soon become the number one contenders for the World Tag Team Championships. When it came to the title match, they came up short against the champions, the Martyrs. On Christmas Eve in 2019, the Wasteland Warriors took part in the first-ever Wasteland Rules match, which they ended up winning. This meant they would get another chance at the Tag Team Championships. Championships & Accomplishments Online Wrestling Federation * 1x Intercontinental Champion * 1x United Kingdom Champion * 1x European Champion Anarchy Underground Wrestling * 1x Money in the Bank Holder * 1x United States Champion * 1x Tag Team Champion (1x with Jakob Perry) Championship Wrestling Federation *2x Knockout Champion Lucha Elite Wrestling * 1x Television Champion Ring the Bell Pro Wrestling * 1x Knockout Champion Martyr International Wrestling Federation * 1x World Heavyweight Champion Signatures & Finishers Signatures * England's Finest (Spike DDT 1) * Random Act of Violence (Hip Toss Knee Strike) Finishers * Bull Hammer (Forearm Smash 8) * One Hit Wonder (Kamigoye 1) Nicknames * Beast of Birmingham * Birmingham's Number One * The Career Killer